Singing and other things in the rain
by cein
Summary: Tony finds a way to cool off Slash


Title:Singing and other things in the rain.  
Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a Permission to archive: Yes Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony Rating: FRT 17 Summary: It's a really hot day, but Tony manages to cool down before heating up again.  
Warnings: Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: It's amazing the inspiration that hot weather can provide.

-----------------------

"Man, it's like an oven in here." Tony wiped his brow theatrically as he watched Gibbs working on his boat. "Hey Boss, there's this really great invention. It's called air conditioning."

"Nobody asked you to stay, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs, good-naturedly as he ran his hand along the side of his boat before smiling approvingly. "You want air conditioning then go home."

"Okay, if not air conditioning then how about a fan at least?"

"Too much sawdust," grunted Gibbs, concentrating on his work. "Wouldn't be able to see a thing."

"Come on Boss, I'm melting here. Aren't you worried about the boat spontaneously combusting in all this heat?" The weather in the city had been breaking all sorts of records for heat and humidity in the last few weeks. Even the normal air conditioning in the NCIS headquarters had barely been able to make a dent in the temperature. It had gotten to the stage where Tony had been making any excuse to go visit Ducky in the coolness of the morgue. He'd even listened to Ducky ramble on through some of his stories just so he could stick around in the nice cool atmosphere.

However he always had to leave eventually. And Gibbs house was no respite from the hot weather. The weather forecaster had predicted that a break in the weather was imminent, but then he'd been saying that for the last few days. Tony was going crazy in all the heat. Worst of all, it was even almost too hot for sex. Most nights he and Gibbs got back from the office and all Tony had the energy to do was sit and watch Gibbs work on his boat. He didn't know how Gibbs could do it. Stand there swigging coffee and smoothing away at that dammed boat. Tony was getting hotter just looking at him. Okay, maybe it was the way Gibbs muscles moved under that tight t-shirt of his as his hands moved back and forth that was making Tony hot. 

"If you're too hot then go get a few beers from the fridge," said Gibbs. He smiled as he heard Tony head for the stairs. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to make Tony move quickly in all the heat it was the prospect of a cold beer...well, that and the prospect of hot sex. Although Gibbs had to admit that sex - even with Tony - in this weather, was not exactly his ideal pastime.

Lost in thought, working on his boat, it was several minutes later when Gibbs realized that Tony hadn't come back. Even then he figured that DiNozzo had just stopped to drink his beer upstairs. But when enough time had elapsed for Tony not only to have drunk all the beer, but also to have gone to the corner shop and replenished the supply and he still hadn't returned, that was when Gibbs started to get a little worried.

-----------------------

Gibbs had his gun in his hand as he made his way up the stairs. There was no sign of Tony in the hallway, and no answer when Gibbs called his name. The kitchen was equally empty, an open can of beer on the table the only evidence that Tony had gotten that far. Gibbs was starting to get seriously worried when he glanced out the kitchen window into the backyard.

---------------------

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, DiNozzo?"

Tony had been standing in the yard, arms outstretched and looking up into the night sky. The rain that had he had noticed when getting the beer continued to fall on his body, as he turned round to look at Gibbs. "Hey Boss, come on in, the water's fine!"

"You're soaked to the skin."

"Not yet, but I soon will be." Tony sighed happily as the rain soaked through his t-shirt and onto his skin. "Oh God, that's wonderful."

That wasn't the only think that was wonderful as far as Gibbs was concerned. The rain was soaking clear through Tony's t-shirt, molding it to his body. The shorts that Tony was wearing were getting wet as well and Gibbs knew that it wouldn't be too long before they'd be soaked through. 

"You know, it's not good to be standing around in wet clothes, Tony."

"Well maybe I should get out of them then."

Gibbs waited for Tony to come back into the house, but instead he simply pulled up his t-shirt, dumping it on the small bit of grass that Gibbs kept neatly trimmed beside his back door. "That better?"

"Much better," said Gibbs, a big grin on his face. "You know," he continued in a conversational tone. "When I had the fence built around this yard, I made sure it was high enough so that none of the neighbors could see in." There was a gleam in his eye as he waited to see if Tony would understand.

"Really Boss." It was clear from the grin on Tony's face that he knew exactly what Gibbs was getting at. He started splashing around in the puddles that were forming. "I'm singing in the rain!"

"I said they can't see us...don't know whether they'll be able to hear us." Gibbs stepped out into the yard almost sighing as he felt the cooling rain wash down over him. Tony was right, this was indeed wonderful. But he could think of something that would be much more wonderful. 

"So you mean we'll need to be quiet?" Tony moved over to Gibbs and wrapped his arms around him. "That'll be tricky, you tend to be pretty darn noisy when I'm screwing your brains out."

"Hey, I'm not the one who once lost his voice for three days because he was screaming so much."

"It was only two days and I wasn't screaming...I was yelling...loudly!"

"Whatever," said Gibbs, as he fastened his lips upon Tony's. The rain poured down over their bodies and for an instant it seemed like they were a single person, bound together by the rain and the kiss. When Gibbs finally let Tony go he said with a grin, "Well that's one way to keep you quiet!"

Tony pulled Gibbs back in for another kiss and proved that he was equally adept at ensuring Gibbs silence. 

And then there was the ripping off of clothes and collapsing to the small patch of grass - which Gibbs had deliberately planted for the days when he and ex wife number two had had enough of the heat inside the house - and it was lucky that Tony always kept condoms and lube in his pocket when visiting Gibbs because neither man was willing to let go of the other for long enough to head into the house.

And Mrs. Wu from next door who had also decided to let the rain cool her down, sent up a silent prayer of thanks that that nice Agent Gibbs had never gotten round to patching up all the knotholes in the fence that separated their gardens. 

-----------------------

The End 


End file.
